


Five Ways Fringe Didn't End

by fairytalehearts



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cleaning out my fic folder on my computer. Slight Crossover/Mentions of Leverage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Ways Fringe Didn't End

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my fic folder on my computer. Slight Crossover/Mentions of Leverage.

_1\. Yellowverse_

Peter grabs at the air in front of him, waking himself up in the process.

The feeling of loss surrounds him and he panics, running out of the room to find Olivia cooking pancakes while Etta twirls around the kitchen with her little sister dressed in one of her old tutus.

“Daddy, Natalie thinks your hair is funny.” Etta makes kissy faces at her little sister and the two of them resume their spinning. Natalie is barely old enough to walk, but the two of them spin and twirl like professionals. His mother was convinced Etta was going to be a dancer, while his father thought she’d be better suited for physics.  He just told them “both would be great” and then let Etta do whatever she wanted.

“Etta your sister is fragile. Be careful.” Olivia scolded gently handing her some plates, “Twirl on over to the table. Peter, are you okay? You were tossing and turning a lot last night.”

“Weird dreams.  My Mom’s coming to bring Etta to Dance Camp still, right?”

“Grandma! Grandma!” Natalie chirped jumping up and down. Her brown pigtails reminded him of his dream but he did his best to squash the bad thoughts away and focus on his three girls. Natalie was the spitting image of his mother but both girls could pass for twins despite the age difference.

They eat scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast and Etta talks avidly about Dance Camp and her new ballet shoes and how she was going to be the blue butterfly at the showcase so they had to be sure they saw her and took lots of pictures for when Grandpa came back from Germany from his business trip.

A car pulled up to the driveway and instead of his mother it was Olivia’s partner Charlie.  
  
“Charlie?”

“There’s been an incident at Logan Airport. We need you and Peter there ASAP.”

Charlie tossed something at him, a Badge and a security protocol sheet marked Top Secret. “What is this?”

“Welcome to Fringe Division, Dr. Bishop.”

**

_2\. Etta Lives ( and they inadvertenly end up back in time)_

 

“We just defied the laws of physics and time. And this is our first stop?”

Peter wasn’t sure what Etta was expecting, but yeah they were stopping at a bar. And then the 24 hour McDonalds across the street and then hopefully he remembered how to get home after they got properly plastered.

“We killed the Observers. We’re alive. And now you’re gonna watch your mother drink me under the table. Then I’m gonna make real eggs for breakfast. And pancakes. And Bacon. Ugh, I love bacon.” Peter dug into his pockets and smiled, fishing out some money for the bartender. “Just give me a bottle of whatever that’s gonna buy. We’re celebrating.”

“I apologize in advance for emotionally scarring you. But we need to figure out a way to tell Walter and Astrid that we went to the future and brought back our 23 year old daughter. Don’t even know what year it is and- my plans for the future include sleeping in my own bed with my husband and then taking my daughter shopping and then going to the spa.” Olivia didn’t even bother with the glass the bartender provided, instead taking long swallows of the scotch.

“I’m gonna cash in a few weeks of vacation pay and sit at home and watch Shark Week.”

Etta wasn’t sure what happened to her parents but she figured joining them wouldn’t be a problem.

They get handsy with each other the more they drink and after sending her across the street for cheeseburgers the three of them eat on a park bench near their house before flagging down a taxi. “Do you remember where you lived in 2012?”

“Walter had a house near Harvard. We lived there for awhile.”

**

_3\. The Future_

Etta went to college at Harvard. At 16.

They let her study whatever she wanted and Peter was glad that he got to see his daughter every day. He worried like any father would and things were good. Too good. Of course she would have to get a boyfriend.

“Dad it’s Harvard. Boys go to school here.” Etta reasoned, holding the boy’s hand in her own.

She had always had problems relating to others her own age, she was always so much smarter, much more observant than-

He was being rude but honestly, no one came into the lab unless it was important.  She knew what time her mother and Nina would be out for lunch and Walter was in New York with Astrid. So bringing an outsider was just-

“My name’s Leo. Leo Hardison. It’s an honor, sir. Etta worships you.”

Peter feels the walls close in on him. Etta was running around in pigtails yesterday and now she’s bringing a boy into the lab and-

“I’ll see you for dinner on Sunday.”

-instead he shoots himself in the foot.

Leo Nathaniel Hardison was the son of the most notorious thieves in the entire world. Interpol had files on her and The FBI and CIA had files on his father that almost needed their own wing in the archives. The two of them had stolen more money than Peter could even imagine- and then gave most of it back.

“This is just the table of contents to the archive on them.” Peter sighed trying to mentally calm himself down.

“Etta is a genius from a long line of geniuses. And since her father has conned more than his share of people it’s only natural she sought out someone she could relate to.”

**

_4\. AU_

The visit comes as a surprise really.

He knew Olivia had joined the FBI, and he knew that Massive Dynamic had a very good relationship with her secret agency. They had gone to college like high school relationships did, and somehow in the hustle and flow of their new lives they never really broke up but he hadn’t seen her in at least 10 years. He avoided her whenever she was in the building and it had worked out pretty well for him.

Seeing her would just bring up a bunch of old feelings he didn’t really need to feel.

But seeing her, bleeding and barely able to stand, it pulled at his heart. There was cheesy music playing in his head and what else was he supposed to do?

“I think I need a Doctor.”

Peter caught her before she fell over and helped her towards the exam table.

She was so pale and thin. What the hell was she doing here? “You said you didn’t want to be a physician.”

“I was seven, Liv. And I’m not a physician, I just hide from my interns and assistant here. What the hell happened to you? I thought your team was supposed to protect you.” He opened the suture kit with his teeth and began stitching the gash on her arm.

“I wasn’t being a team player. Ambulance dropped me off here. You look- good.”

“Well you look horrible and there’s still shrapnel in your hair.” Peter replied dryly, placing a bandage over the stitches and throwing a piece of glass away. Olivia was close, much too close for comfort and maybe it was muscle memory or the fact that she didn’t live in New York but he bundles her up and takes her back to his apartment.

She talks on the way home- case details, things she probably should not tell him news about her sister and it was like catching up but instead of Olivia, he was with someone who stared blankly out windows and repeated information with no emotion.

She turns to face him and her face falls. “I missed you.”

He takes her up to his apartment and makes her some toast while she takes a shower. She comes out dressed in her clothes and takes the toast happily. There’s a picture of the two of them from high school in her hands, “Tell her I’m sorry for ruining your reunion.”

Peter doesn’t understand what she’s saying, but in the blink of an eye she disappears into nothing.

Grabbing for his cell phone, he dials the familiar number. “Dunham.”

“You’re not Olivia.” Peter frowns, not sure why he has the urge to talk to her after all the time. She worked with two other guys and it must be one of them-

The line goes quiet and he assumes the man is checking the caller ID. “Liv… is this _The Peter Bishop_? Of the Massive Dynamic Bishops? You know a Bishop?”

“Why do you feel the need to answer my phone?”

“I answered it _Dunham_.”

“Peter? It’s been awhile.”

He talks. And talks about stupid random things and somehow he finds himself on a train to Boston, bag already packed in the back of his car. He’s got about twenty active projects and ten interns who liked blowing up his lab, but he’s in Boston before he can help himself and rambling really about all of the stupid things that have gone on in his life and the time he almost took a train to see in her in college and just because they were older didn’t mean they couldn’t make it work.

 

 **

_5\. Henry lived._

Henry Dunham had grown up in Fringe Division Offices.

Being left there with junior agents, office parties, meeting his mother for lunch and his personal favorite, The _We Have Oxygen Again Party_. The daycare was his home for the better part of his life- his father was the head of Fringe Division, and his mother their star agent. He was privileged in ways most people couldn’t imagine (His parents were national heroes afterall).There were only ever 15 children in the daycare at a time- procreation was never at the forefront of people’s minds when the world could implode at any given moment.

He went to the best (only) private school in the state and was afforded luxuries like interstate travel and newspapers from Southern British Columbia and Independent Nevada. So when the Great Unambering Act of 2027 goes into effect no one bats an eye at the Director’s Son on-site when Central Park is unambered. The same goes for Times Square, The New Jersey Turnpike or the Smithsonian.

So maybe he lies to locals on scene to get into the Boston History Museum during its great unambering. Fringe Division was basically jobless aside from the recovery of the United States, so there are more agents on scene than he expected.

Somehow he sneaks past the guards at the back entrance and he makes his way towards the Director’s Office to steal some pens. They were rare in 2001, and he has no idea why he wants to steal them so badly, but he has a Fringe Division Coffee Mug hidden in his desk with three pens in it, and having a red pen just seemed appealing at the time when he was lying to his principal about why he needed to leave school early.

The Director of Museum Operations had been ambered with everyone else and was probably having a teary reunion with his son who was now almost as old as he was. His office was empty, pens on desk-

And then he had the oddest sensation that he was falling off the tallest building in New York. Attempting to shake off the vertigo, he was no longer in the dark red office, but a conference room that looked distinctly Fringe Division standard.

Five guns were pointed at him, and the owner of the third gun looked strikingly familiar. So did the fourth.

“Mom?”

Henry digs for his Show Me in his backpack and holds it up defensively, hoping they don’t shoot on site. His father should be with his mother if this was a meeting, and why his mother would keep her hair blonde was beyond him-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
